Sex Education – Hogwarts' Style
by Harry50
Summary: Different schools teach this subject in different ways. This is one possible way that Hogwarts may tackle the subject
1. Theory

**1 Theory**

It was another gloomy day at Hogwarts, despite it being past the middle of March. The sky was dark with clouds that occasionally sprinkled the land with rain, and the Dementors' presence made everything much colder than usual. Harry was sitting in the common room, trying to recall any happy memories that would help him cast his Patronus, as Professor Lupin had taught him, but he just couldn't recall any. Even the Weasley twins didn't seem happy.

Hermione plopped on the sofa at his side. Since she had made him lose his Firebolt – the present he got from some unknown source – he had some mixed feelings towards her. He knew she meant well, only wanting to protect him, yet giving up that formidable broom... He also felt some stirring in his loins whenever he looked at her. Despite her prominent front teeth, she was quickly becoming a real beauty, and her body was filling nicely, giving her a very enticing womanly figure.

"A knut for your thoughts," she said teasingly.

Harry felt his face getting warmer. "I was trying to recall happy memories, as Professor Lupin taught me."

"That's all? Why are you blushing, then?"

He felt even hotter. "I was just noticing how nice you look..."

Hermione blushed at his compliment. "I'm still no competition to most other girls, beauty-wise." He heard some bitterness in her voice.

Before he had time to think of an answer, Professor McGonagall came through the entrance to the common room and looked around. "All third year boys, please come with me," she said sternly.

"We've done nothing wrong!" he heard Ron protest from another sofa, where he was trying, not too diligently, to see what homework he needed for the next morning.

"I didn't say you did. Just come with me. I think you may enjoy it." Harry thought he heard some mischief in the teacher's voice but dismissed the idea. His head of house would never do any mischief, he was sure.

He looked apologetically at Hermione, who just waved him away with a knowing smile, before he joined his four dorm-mates and followed the Professor.

Harry recognized the way they were going and didn't really like it. They were going in the direction of the Hospital Wing, a place he had spent too much time in and was not looking forward to another visit there. Yet that was where they were going to. The Professor opened the door and urged them in.

They found five girls – all sixth or seventh year, Harry couldn't tell – waiting there, each clad in only a dressing robe, so it seemed.

Professor McGonagall looked approvingly at the girls and then turned to the boys. "It is the school's duty to prepare you for life in more than one way. This time, you're going to learn some very important aspects of life, and I dare say you're going to enjoy your lessons very much. Each of you will be escorted by one of these girls to a partition, where you can study all you need. I believe you won't finish your studies before curfew time, so you should stay here until morning. Make sure to act properly and learn well. I'll get a report about this by tomorrow evening. Have fun!"

She promptly turned around and left the teens alone. Harry had no time to think about what it all meant, as one of the girls came and grabbed his arm, leading him to a partition and closing it, once they were in.

"First thing you should learn is discretion. I'll now cast a silencing charm on the partition, as the first step," the girl told him.

Harry could hear the other girls speaking with the boys. Although most spoke barely louder than a whisper, he could still hear the noise, even if he couldn't discern the words. His escort, or teacher – he wasn't yet sure what to call her – waved her wand at the partition and whispered a spell. A moment later he could no longer hear the others. The silence was so deep that he thought he could almost hear his own heart beat.

"I'll teach you that spell in a moment," the girl said. "While this may seem good enough, it isn't. You also need at least a good privacy charm as well. The silence charm will not allow sound to pass through the charmed object, but it can still travel above or around it. The privacy shield takes care of that. It also acts like a kind of 'notice-me-not' charm, helping you evade attention."

Once again, she cast the spell, speaking loud and clear this time, making sure that Harry was paying attention. The silence seemed to deepen. Harry thought he could now hear the blood rushing through his veins. It was a bit unsettling.

The girl now spent a few minutes teaching Harry both charms and exercising casting them, until she was satisfied with his performance. "I don't think Snape is right about you. You're much smarter and a quick learner, not at all the way he talks about you."

"You talk with Snape?" he wondered, allowing himself to skip the 'Professor,' just the way she did.

"Well, he's my head of house, and he speaks with the seventh-year almost daily."

"You're a Slytherin?" He wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"I am, but I assure you I'm built just the same as girls in the other houses." She didn't sound offended. If anything, he thought she sounded amused. "Now, I'm going to remove my own charms and let you cast. It's up to you to keep our privacy from now on."

As soon as she canceled her charms, Harry could hear the faint noises he had become so accustomed with, that he didn't normally pay them any attention, only now they seemed to be much louder. The girl waved her hand at him, beckoning him to cast his own charms. Harry complied. A moment later, the silence seemed to become even deeper. He noticed a fleeting appreciative look on her face, but she turned 'all business' as soon as he turned back to her.

"Before we can proceed, you need to learn one more spell, that is even more important in some ways. Girls learn this spell during first year, when the healer explains about the changes that their bodies are going through, yet boys should know it as well, just to be safe."

Harry looked a bit bewildered. She smiled and proceeded. "It's the contraceptive charm. A girl can get pregnant as early as age eleven, in some cases, but she should better wait until adulthood, if she wants to gain herself any kind of status and to assure the future of her children. Boys don't get pregnant, but most still wouldn't like to be burdened with children before reaching adulthood. It's their responsibility as well."

Harry nodded. He only had a vague idea about how things worked in this respect, and he was sure he would learn some more soon enough.

The girl explained the charm, the pronunciations and the wand movements and let him exercise each separately. She then demonstrated, casting it on herself. "The bluish fog that momentarily appears is the sign of correct casting. No fog or a different color means you cast it wrong. Now, you should cast it on me."

Harry followed the instructions, resulting in a much denser blue fog that took longer to dissipate. The girl seemed content, though. She sat on the only bed in that partition and beckoned him to her side.

"Tell me what you know about the differences between boys and girls, please, or actually – between men and women."

Harry blushed. He knew very little, really, never having learned anything in an orderly manner. "Well, men are usually taller and more powerful. Women have breasts, while men don't, and men have penises, but women have none." he blushed even redder as he talked.

"You look cute when you're so red," the girl teased him, making him turn even redder. "Don't worry. After we finish here it will be much less embarrassing and much more enjoyable."

She waited a moment for him to calm down before talking some more. "What women have instead of penis is a vagina – an opening between the legs that is used for the same purpose, namely for peeing and for sex. Have you ever seen one?"

Harry blushed again. "Not really. I saw some nude pictures in some magazines, but nothing more."

"Well, it's time you see a real woman naked." The girl stood up and opened her robe, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her body, hiding nothing. She turned around to let him get a good look from all directions. "Like what you see?"

Harry swallowed hard. The girl was quite big, about a head taller than him. As he was still sitting, her big breasts towered over his head, looking quite heavy, as they sagged a bit. He still liked them. As his eyes wandered lower, he noticed her flat tummy, with just a bit of swelling, as if keeping something inside and then a triangle of untrimmed hair, pointing at what looked like a fold between her thighs. He felt his body respond to the view, making him even more uncomfortable.

"I like it very much," he managed to say.

"Don't you think you should get naked now as well?" she asked teasingly.

Some instincts that he had never been aware of made him want to respond immediately. He then remembered the hand-me-down clothes he was wearing under the school robes and it dampened his enthusiasm. "Turn around, please," he said.

"Suddenly shy?" she teased again, yet turned around, letting him watch her trim behind while he quickly took off his clothes and wrapped them all with his robes, not to let her see them. He was surprised to find his penis stiffly erect. He hoped it wouldn't offend her, as he had no way to hide it.

"You may turn now," he said, once he made sure none of his regular clothes was visible.

She turned around, moving very sensuously, yet once she looked at him, she gasped. "You're way too thin for your age. Has anybody told you?"

He felt his cheeks heat again. "It's probably my built. I eat almost as much as Ron, but I stay slim."

She took another long look at him, her glance stopping momentarily at his erection. "Well, that's not what I'm here for anyway, but I think you should consult with a good healer about that." Her mood seemed to change subtly. "Now, before we proceed, I think you should learn a bit about our internals as well. Let's start with you."

She grabbed her wand and cast a spell that made his lower abdomen seem transparent. He could see his internal organs as if it was a scientific film, as he had once glimpsed at on the television, before Dudley changed to a different channel. It was fascinating, but somewhat creepy as well. Even his erect organ seemed to reveal its internal structure.

"As you can see, there are blood vessels that bring blood into this spongy area," she pointed at it with her wand, "and the muscles at the other side prevent it from going back, inflating the spongy area and making it almost as hard as a bone."

Despite the explanations, Harry didn't like seeing his body this way. The girl didn't seem to mind. "Now, as you can see, the tube that reaches to the end of your pin goes back, through this lump, whose name I just can't remember, splits into two sections that end at your testicles, where your sperm is produced. When the time is right, the sperm moves through these tubes and goes out of it, ready to do its job."

Harry nodded. He was relieved as she ended the spell, letting his body return to normal.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_

 _ **A.N.**_ I know women use urethra for peeing, but as it comes out at the labia, that is the common point for it and the vagina, it seems acceptable as a first approximation. Further explanations would make the distinction clearer, although they are not part of this story, which is not a replacement for a real, scientifically correct, sex education text.


	2. Practice

**2 Practice**

His relief was short lived, though. The girl turned her wand towards herself and repeated the spell. He could now see inside her body, just as he had seen inside his own a moment earlier. "As you can see, the tube that starts at the opening between my thighs is about the same size as your penis. That's no coincidence, as that is where your pin must go to impregnate me. Once you deposit your sperm in there, it travels into my body, where, if the time is right, it may meet my ovule and fertilize it. It then travels down to the womb, where it normally settles and grows for about nine months, until the baby is ready to come out, the same way it originally came in." She accompanied her explanations by pointing her wand at any part of her body that she mentioned. As fascinating as it was, Harry felt it was quite creepy, looking that way into someone's body. It even made his erection soften a bit. He was relieved as she canceled the spell and returned to her normal naked self. It also made his erection harden again.

"I think it's now time for the practical lesson," she said teasingly. She climbed on the bed and lay on her back, spreading her legs slightly, and beckoned Harry to come at her side, which he obediently did.

"Take a good look at my body now. You may touch everywhere you like, as long as you don't cause pain. Try to avoid my ticklish spots, as I may react unexpectedly. I suggest that you start by examining my vagina. You didn't get a chance to properly look at it until now."

Harry did as told. The opening, surrounded by folds of flesh, didn't look too nice, yet his body seemed to react strongly to the view. He examined it first with his eyes and then with his fingertips. She directed him, emphasizing the places that would make a woman react most strongly. Harry was surprised when she started moaning uncontrollably, shivering quite a bit, and her opening seemed to get very wet, while he was only examining the upper fold above her entrance.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She only nodded, pressing his finger more tightly to her flesh. It took her a bit longer to reply verbally. "That spot that you touched – my clitoris, also called just clit in some cases – is the most sensitive part in most women. Rub it correctly, and the woman will get an orgasm even if you don't penetrate, as was the case this time. You must be natural at that, I suppose."

As she seemed to need some time to recuperate, Harry removed his hand. It was a bit moist, yet it didn't smell like pee. He tried to taste it, finding it a bit salty but quite nice. "The nectar of love, or at least sex," she said, as if that explained it.

She took a few more deep breathes before continuing. "Now, you should know that the first few times, boys may not be able to hold off their peak, and that may be a bit disappointing to the girls. As you've already brought me to my peak, don't let yourself be bothered by that. Just shag me any way you want."

He still needed some help in finding the right position before he could do what was expected. It was quite quick, he was sure, despite not having a watch handy, yet the girl seemed to reach another peak even before he reached his. Once they came down from their peak, she explained. "As you see, you've left a very nice amount of sperm inside me. Had I been unprotected, some of it might have reached my egg, once I ovulated, and impregnate me. As you cast the protection charm quite strongly, we don't have to worry about that. I believe it was strong enough to keep me protected for up to a week, although when I cast it, it only protects me for twelve hours at most."

Harry was still lying above her, playing with one nipple and occasionally sucking the other. He liked this, yet he was worrying he might be too heavy for her. "Maybe I should move aside, not to burden you," he suggested.

She didn't answer. She just hugged him tighter with her arms as well as her legs. This had the additional effect of placing his flaccid member just above her sopping opening. Feeling her wet, inviting body caress his member, made his erection revive. She felt it and didn't wait long before pushing him in again.

It was slower this time. Harry managed to pay due attention to both her breasts as well as her clit, caressing all the way in between and also kissing her face, her neck, her shoulders and her lips, as she urged him to do. He was so preoccupied with her, that he made her reach her climax first, dragging him to his own, which was much higher than the first.

They rested much longer this time. She moaned in protest when she felt his shrinking penis leave her folds. Both were already quite tired, but their lust only seemed to mount. Harry continued caressing her body, enjoying touching even areas unassociated with sex, like her chin, the tip of her nose and her fingers. A certain thought was starting to nag in the background, but Harry didn't let it surface yet. He just wanted to enjoy the moment, not having had much joy in life before.

"Time to return the favor," she said, turning them around. Harry found himself lying on his back while she started caressing, kissing and licking him. He liked it when she teased his manly nipples, wondering if that was what she felt when he had done this to her. She moved down and took his penis in her hand. It was still soft and quite small. A few licks seemed to revive it, and some sucking made it fully erect. She seemed determined not to waste it. She quickly straddled Harry and directed his erection inside her, starting riding him in earnest. Harry, who thought he was unable to cooperate any more just a moment earlier, found this irresistible. He started moving, complementing her movements, and adding his fingers as well. This time, he reached his peak first, yet she only lagged by a few seconds and collapsed over him, once her orgasm was over.

Harry wasn't sure if they fell asleep or only rested a bit. He enjoyed feeling her tits pressed onto his chest and feeling her wet tunnel dripping over his crotch. He liked the smell that he could now identify with sex – a mixture of her lust juices and his. He was too tired to control his mind, though, and the thought that nagged in the background now came to the foreground. 'If this is how it feels with a girl I have no feelings to, I wonder how it could feel with someone I really like.'

Harry opened his eyes, feeling the pleasant weight on his chest move a bit. "I think we've both fallen asleep. It must be quite late at night, I think," the girl told him.

Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast 'Tempus.' "It's a bit after midnight," he said a moment later.

"A perfect time for a shag," she said, smiling teasingly.

Harry didn't mind. He liked the idea very much, and he felt his body responding. He wanted to try something new, though. He hugged her tightly and turned them over again. He started kissing her face and quickly covered her body with kisses, until he reached her crotch. "You don't need to kiss there, if you don't like it," she told him.

"But I do," he said, and proceeded to kiss her mons, her clit and her folds. He then tried licking as well, finding the taste of their mixed juices quite interesting and eliciting some moans from her. He directed his tongue higher, licking her clit systematically. In no time at all she was convulsing in another orgasm, pressing his mouth and nose to her entrance, unable to do anything else.

Harry waited a bit, enjoying the view of her naked body, glistening with orgasmic sweat and smelling of sex even more. When she seemed to have regained her senses, he moved up, still licking and kissing as much of her skin as he could reach, until he was kissing her lips again. His penis found its way between her folds, as if by itself, where it got a very warm, tight and wet welcome.

They didn't sleep much that night. Harry, being so young, didn't need much time before becoming ready again, and the girl seemed insatiable. They changed positions and angles, they laughed, they moaned, they collapsed on each other, only to restart a short nap later. When they finally fell asleep, the eastern sky was getting brighter already.

They were awakened by an alarm charm. The room, as far as Harry could tell by seeing the ceiling only, was already bright with sunlight. He thought it was time to get dressed and resume their normal activity. The naked girl at his side seemed to have a different idea. She leisurely brought her hand to his crotch, having the immediate effect of reviving his erection. She then straddled him and started moving quite slowly. Harry liked seeing her in this much brighter light, noticing how smooth her skin was and how nice her tits looked, bouncing as she moved. Although moving slowly, they were both still enticed from all they did during the night and it didn't take them too long to reach another peak.

"There's another spell I need to teach you, before we part," she said. "It's used to cleanse us of all signs of our sexual intercourse, so nobody would know about it. That's part of being discreet."

She said the spell and demonstrated the movements, but let Harry perform it. She didn't seem surprised to find that he did it perfectly. He cleansed her first and then himself, feeling a bit sad of having to let go of her scent, that lingered everywhere on his body.

The girl grabbed a bag, that was hiding under the bed, and took out her clothes: her bra, her knickers, a knee-high skirt, a blouse, long socks and a sweater. She put them on quickly and efficiently while Harry was still looking at her with amazement. He no longer minded her green-rimmed robes or her green tie.

"Don't you get dressed? You may be late for breakfast if you don't hurry," she told him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name doesn't matter. I was selected to teach you something important and I enjoyed it much more than I could expect. I believe that you enjoyed it no less. Now, you don't need me anymore. You'll be fine with whichever girl you'll be and you're going to make her very happy indeed. I only know it wouldn't be me." He thought he heard some sadness in the last sentence, but he couldn't be sure.

She turned her back to him, putting her shoes on and lacing them. Harry used this occasion to quickly get dressed himself and put his robes on before she turned back.

"Please remove the privacy shield and the silencing charm," she told him.

Harry did as requested, suddenly hearing all the normal noises of school. As they stepped out of their partition, Harry noticed that the other partitions were already empty.

The girl kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Harry. I'll never forget this night. It's the best I've ever had, and probably the best I'll ever have. Take care."

He had no chance to respond before she briskly walked out of the hospital wing. By the time he reached the door, she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	3. Lover

_Sorry for the delay I've been a bit preoccupied._

 **3 Lover**

Harry was almost late for breakfast. He barely had time to grab some food and drink a bit. He then hurried to his dorm, took his bag and joined his classmates in the charms room, where they had a lesson with the Hufflepuffs, arriving just in time. Professor Flitwick seemed a bit amused as he came in. He glanced at the students and noticed, "I can see that all the boys had quite a busy night."

Harry looked around for the first time. While the girls seemed as fresh as every morning, most boys looked tired and sleepy, almost the way he felt. He didn't feel sorry or ashamed about it. He had had a fabulous night, and although he still didn't know the girl's name, he certainly enjoyed spending it with her, despite the slightly embarrassing beginning.

He barely kept his concentration on the lesson. His mind tried wandering back to his nightly experience and he had to consciously keep putting it back on track. He still mastered the new charm quite quickly, surprising even Hermione, who sat at his side. Ron didn't even attempt it.

Luckily, he had a free period after charms. Hermione excused herself and went to some other lesson, while all the boys returned to the dorms to catch some sleep. None seemed too eager to talk about their experience.

After two hours of badly needed sleep, along with some lunch, Harry felt slightly readier to face Potions, although not quite happy to do so. Fortunately, he paired with Hermione for this lesson, saving himself from a lot of trouble. Ron seemed to even hold back Neville, with whom he was paired this time, earning himself some caustic remarks from Snape.

Hermione plopped at his side on the sofa in the common room, some time after dinner. "How was it?" she asked, looking very interested.

He knew exactly what she was referring to, despite the question being quite vague. "Alright, I think. Did you know about it before?"

She smiled. "Harry, girls mature earlier than boys. We had this 'lesson' during the autumn. Did you get to choose your 'teacher'?"

"No. It looked like the girls had chosen well in advance, as each seemed to go directly to her chosen boy."

"As it should have been," Hermione said approvingly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave it a thought. "Just tell me how it went. It will be easier to explain after that. You didn't know this was coming, did you?"

"Not at all. Now that I think of it, I did see some of the older boys snickering more than usual during the last few days, but I didn't give it much thought."

"So, was she nice?"

Harry gave it some consideration. He knew how sensitive Hermione was about her appearance. "She was nice, although quite big. I thought she was a bit intimidating, when I first saw her. She's at least a head taller than me."

"Which means that your mouth was just at the right height to suckle," Hermione teased.

"I didn't think of that," he said apologetically. "At first, she stayed clothed, although wearing only a dressing robe, and explained some charms to me. She taught me a silencing spell and a privacy shield first and then she taught me the contraceptive charm, before doing anything else."

"Can you cast the contraceptive on me, just to show me what you learned?"

Harry complied. He cast carefully, making sure to do it right, resulting in the same blue fog as the previous evening.

"You cast very well and quite powerfully. This can keep a girl safe for several days, I'm sure." Hermione seemed quite pensive. "What then?"

Harry turned a bit redder. "Then she took off everything and let me study the feminine body from all directions." He felt his body react to the memory but didn't know how to control it.

Hermione smiled teasingly. "I can tell that you really liked what you saw."

"It was the first time I saw a naked girl or woman. How could I not like it?"

"Sure! And then?"

"She then asked me to take off my clothes. Once naked, she explained to me how my body would act during sex and then explained on her body as well."

Hermione nodded, as if his tale agreed with her experience. Harry felt suddenly protective of her, thinking of her having to get naked in front of another boy. She didn't let him think, though. "What next?"

Harry blushed. "Once it was all clear, she made me practice it. Several times."

"How many?"

Harry tried to remember. He lost count after the sixth time, although he was sure there were at least that number additional times. "I'm not sure. I can recall six, excluding the one in the morning, but I really don't know how many we had. I'm sorry."

"You mean, you shagged her at least seven times in the span of less than ten hours?" Harry wasn't sure if she was confused or what. He tried to remember some more, to no avail.

"Well, I think there were more, but I was too tired or sleepy to really remember," he apologized.

"And the others? How many times did they have?" Hermione seemed to get into her research mode.

"I don't know. We haven't yet talked about it, being so tired after such a night."

Hermione stayed silent for a while. Harry looked at her, suddenly noticing things he had previously ignored. Hermione's blouse was not fully buttoned. He could see that her chest swelled quite nicely, hinting at very nice breasts just a bit farther. The way her blouse clung to her back, he was also sure that she was wearing no bra. The blouse was quite opaque, yet he could see the form of a nipple poking through the fabric. He wondered why he had never noticed these facts before.

"Now that you know how to act with a girl, will you consider showing me what you learned?" Hermione's voice brought him out of his musings, yet he wasn't sure if he heard it correctly. Could it be that Hermione was asking him for a... shag?

"Sorry, I think I didn't hear you well. Care to repeat your question?" he managed to say.

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Now that you know how to act with a girl, will you consider showing me what you learned? There are already rumors that you're the best student in that respect."

"Well, you're my best friend. Of course I'll do this, if you want me to. I'd be honored."

Hermione smiled brightly at him. "I think you're way too tired now. Go get your sleep. We shall talk some more in the morning." She still pecked his cheek with a quick kiss, something she had never done before.

Harry was still wondering what that kiss meant long after he got into bed.

He was much more alert the next morning, as were his dorm mates. Seamus was quick to tell, "I shagged my companion four times before we fell asleep, and once again in the morning. It was really fabulous!"

"Did she enjoy it as well?" Harry asked.

"How should I know? She didn't tell me. She only lay there and let me do whatever I wanted with her."

That was answer enough for Harry.

Dean looked pensive. "How was it with you?" Harry asked.

The dark boy seemed unsure. "I had a small blonde as my partner. She seemed so fragile, that I felt like I should protect her and try not to harm her. She still moaned a lot and asked for more, whenever we paused for a breath, although I could only put about half my length inside her. It was still grand!"

Ron didn't wait to be asked. "It was not as enjoyable as I thought. When she finally let me in, it was only a few seconds before it was over, and then I fell asleep. She didn't seem too interested in the morning, so I didn't even try. I'd rather have a good meal. What about you?"

"Oh, I liked it very much, although she was quite bigger than me. We had a go at it several times, and each was better than the previous one, until we were too exhausted to continue, and she insisted on another one just before she left. She didn't tell me her name, though."

The other boys nodded. Neville looked quite pensive still. "How was it, pal? You had quite a nice one, if I can remember well."

Neville blushed. "She had to explain it several times. You know I'm crap at theory. Yet once we started exercising, it went really well. I thought I did something wrong, as she seemed to quiver and to get out of control of her body a few times, but she then said it was her orgasm, and that was nothing to fear of. She only feared I'd be too thick for her, but that didn't prove to be a problem, as I slid in easily. I need to practice those charms, though, as she had to cast each again, after I cast them."

Harry just filed the stories in his mind. He'd have to think some more of what they said.

Hermione was already waiting for them in the common room. "Harry, I want you to come with me to the library after breakfast. You too, Ron."

Ron groaned. "You know I can't stand the library. Do you really need me there?"

She smiled. "Well, I think Harry can be enough. Save the seats for us in Transfiguration, please."

"Fine. Let's get some breakfast now." Ron's priorities seemed quite clear.

Hermione ate faster than usual, silently urging Harry to do the same. He complied, finishing his meal just after Ron grabbed his second serving of everything.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, noticing that they were not going towards the library.

"You said you were willing to show me what you learned, and that's what I want you to do now. Here, that room should do fine." Hermione opened the door to an unused classroom. Its high windows showed only the sky, once again clouded quite heavily. She waved her wand, muttering some spells that made the room sparkle of cleanliness. She then transfigured a desk into a double bed and some more objects into nightstands and two couches.

"I believe the contraceptive spell you cast last night on me can hold for a few more days, but you need to keep practicing it, so cast it now," Hermione urged him.

Harry obediently cast it, getting the same results.

"Undress me now!" she told him.

Harry was surprised. He had never thought of Hermione THAT way. Not true. He did think about her quite constantly, but never imagined that she would be so eager, if at all. He removed her robes and then started unbuttoning her blouse. This seemed to be too slow for Hermione. She grabbed her wand and muttered a quick spell, making her clothes vanish and fold themselves nicely on the nearest couch. She then repeated the spell, aimed at Harry. His clothes folded over hers as he remained naked.

"You're way too slim. We shall need to do something about it," Hermione said, as she saw Harry naked for the first time. "Now, hug me!"

Harry didn't need to be asked twice. The thought that nagged at him the previous night was now being answered. 'It's much more enjoyable doing it with someone I care for,' he thought, as he engulfed his best friend, now turning his lover, in a tight hug.

It felt wonderful. Her breasts were not as big, and were much nicer to fondle, kiss or suck, yet gave him an even better feeling when pressed into his body. Kissing her lips gave him a tingling feeling, as if some sparks were flying between them, although he saw none. Hermione didn't stay passive either. She started caressing his body, enjoying the firmness of his quidditch-enhanced muscles. Her hands wandered to his buttocks and pressed, bringing their groins into tighter contact.

Harry was already fully erect, and that hug made his tip press onto her opening, finding it wet and inviting. Soon enough they moved to the bed, caressing kissing and licking each other. They weren't even aware of the exact moment when he slid into her, feeling as if he was welcome by his good friend. Their actions intensified, as if they were unable to get enough of each other. Their first orgasm was only a short pause in showing their feelings to each other. It was then joined by a second and then a third. They only stopped for some rest after the fourth. Harry embraced Hermione tightly and they both fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	4. Bond

**4 Bond**

Harry woke up, feeling some long hair caressing his face and some soft tits caressing his chest. "Care to repeat what we've done before falling asleep?" Hermione asked innocently.

She didn't really need to wait for his answer. His erect member was already poking at her belly, and she only needed to move slightly to let it slide into her body. Harry felt in heaven. He pumped into his best friend vigorously, both enjoying every moment of it, and let his hands roam, tease and caress, bringing her quickly close to her climax, and then, as he spilled into her, she reached a higher climax than before, becoming unable to control her body, which trembled uncontrollably for several minutes. Harry only hugged her tightly, until her body calmed down. He felt she was no longer just his best friend, nor just his shag partner. She was now much more than both these together. "I think I love you," he whispered softly.

"I know I love you," she said, as soon as she could talk.

"Where does it put us?" he asked.

"You can be my boyfriend and I'll be your girlfriend, if you want. I feel like we're much closer than that, though."

"Yet even that may bring some negative reactions. Ron will not be happy with this, and certainly not Ginny. Malfoy and his cronies will also find it a reason to bully us even more."

She sighed. "You're right, I suppose, but I really want us to stay as close as we can for the rest of my life. We're still very young, and we may be prone to change our minds about this, statistically speaking, but I don't think that will ever happen."

Harry hugged her, saying nothing. He remembered his encounters with the troll and with Voldemort in first year, the Basilisk and Voldemort in second year, and the Dementors, still looming around school. How could he promise anything to her? On the other hand, he had enjoyed this time with her much more than anything he had previously experienced. Not even the 'lesson' made him this happy. Being with Hermione, uniting with her, seemed so natural, and yet so wonderful, that he knew it would become his favorite memory for casting a "patronus" and probably his favorite memory all over.

"I feel the same," he said softly, tightening his hug, not willing to let any of the looming threats destroy the moment.

"Then kiss me!" Hermione said, moving her head closer. Their kiss expressed more than friendship and passion. It also expressed love and a deep commitment, so Harry felt. Although it was a bit frightening, committing one's self at such a young age, yet Harry didn't hesitate, feeling that Hermione was committing herself to him just as thoroughly. He only deepened the kiss.

Not unexpectedly, their kiss soon turned into some more love making, and once sated – temporarily, that is – both seemed to fall asleep again. Harry woke up as a sun ray fell on his face. He squinted and tried to move, awakening Hermione. She seemed content, lying naked on top of him and Harry felt elated just knowing that she had chosen to be with him. It took Hermione a bit to notice the angle of the sun ray. "It must be quite late. I believe it's about lunch time already."

Some noise from Harry's stomach seemed to confirm her assessment. She cast "tempus" and Harry noticed that lunch was almost over.

"We can't reach the great hall on time, and we also missed the morning lessons," he said.

"Not necessarily," Hermione smiled at him, pointing at her necklace.

"What do you mean?"

Her smile widened. "How can I attend all those lessons that are scheduled at the same times? Have you never wondered about this?"

Harry shrugged. "I asked you once about it, and you said it was no problem. I didn't give it any thought after that."

"Well, Professor McGonagall gave me this time turner. We can now use it to go back to the time before we came here and even eat some more, and then pay a short visit to the library before joining Ron for transfiguration. Isn't that nice?"

Harry smiled at her.

"Care to show me what you learned about cleansing all remains?" Hermione asked teasingly. The way he saw it, there was quite a lot to cleanse, as they were both quite sweaty and sticky, with some evident signs of their previous activity. He took his wand, concentrated for a moment and then cast the spell perfectly. He repeated it, turning the wand towards his own body.

"It feels like I've just had a long shower," Hermione noted. "We need to get dressed now."

Harry still enjoyed looking at her as she moved around, grabbed her clothing and started getting dressed. He thought she was looking so gracious, even when utterly naked.

His musings were interrupted by two owls coming through one of the tall windows, landing in front of Hermione.

She frowned for a moment and then took the letters from them, letting them fly away again.

"I didn't notice there was no glass in the windows," he said.

"Your privacy charm seemed to block air movement as well, helping keep us warm. It didn't stop the owls, as it's not intended to. Now, I wonder what these letters are about. It's quite unusual to get any letter during the day."

She opened one letter and gasped at reading it, passing it on to Harry, before opening the other, scanning it quickly and passing it as well. Harry looked at the first letter and paled, while the other only confused him. "Can you explain these letters?" he asked her.

Hermione pointed at the nearest couch and let Harry sit on it, positioning herself on his lap. She then took the first letter and read it aloud.

" _Dear Mrs. Hermione Potter,_

 _We're glad to congratulate you for your bond with Mr. Harry Potter, registered today,_ _Wedn_ _esday_ _the 23_ _rd_ _of M_ _arch_ _199_ _4_ _, at_ _08_ _:44. As this bond is considered legally equivalent to marriage, it gives you all the rights_ _and obligations_ _of a married woman. Being under age, this also emancipates you, making you legally adult."_

She frowned for a moment. "I believe you should have gotten a similar letter, if this is true, yet the emblem and the parchment seem genuine."

Harry didn't know if he liked the idea or dreaded it, yet he wanted to know if the letter was really true. "How can we verify it?"

"Let's read the other letter. It may help us understand," Hermione suggested.

She read the other loudly as well.

" _Dear Lord and Lady Potter,_

 _Let me congratulate you on behalf of the whole Gringotts staff for your bond and your marriage. Due to this change of status, we strongly suggest that you visit Gringotts at your earliest convenience to discuss possible changes in your investments as well. You may use this letter as a portkey by tapping our emblem and stating 'Gringotts'._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Sharpclaw,_

 _The main Potter account manager."_

She put the letter down. "This seems to answer your question. I don't understand that marriage stuff, though. The 'lessons' we've got should have prevented us from being magically wed."

"What do you mean by that?"

Hermione turned into her 'lecture mode'. "In order for a marriage to be magically accepted, the parties involved, or the woman, at least, must not have had sex with anybody but their spouses. By keeping the marriages from being magically acceptable, people who want to divorce can do it without resorting to complicated and potentially dangerous rituals. You've clearly had sex with your 'teacher,' as I had with mine. It should have prevented us from being magically wed. It must be that bond stuff, though."

"What kind of bond is it?" Harry asked. He didn't know much about bonds – nothing, to be exact – but he still wanted to understand. Becoming married at this young age had never been in his plans.

Hermione checked both letters again. "It doesn't say. We may need to check at Gringotts or the Ministry to find out, but that should wait. We still need to eat a bit and take our morning classes. We may go to Gringotts after lunch, if you like."

Harry gave it a thought. "Maybe we should wait for the end of the week. I feel a bit overwhelmed by all that happened since Sunday. I need some time to recuperate."

She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Of course, my dear husband. We don't need to rush anything." Harry was surprised to hear her giggling happily.

Hermione used the time turner to take them back to seven in the morning, about half an hour before they had originally left for breakfast. They went to the great hall, that was practically deserted this early in the morning, and ate heartily, leaving about five minutes before the group of Gryffindor third year arrived, and going to the library.

"I think we should try to find some information about bonds. Maybe about magical marriages as well," Hermione suggested.

Harry agreed. Although not as enthusiastic about books, or learning in general, he still recognized the wisdom in her suggestion. They spent almost an hour, trying to find something relevant, without much success. All they found was that most magical bonds between people of different genders were considered equivalent to marriage and were difficult or impossible to undo.

They put the books back and arrived to the transfiguration class just in time.

The rest of the week went quite similarly, except that Hermione suggested to have their love sessions earlier, including an early breakfast, and then return to the dorms and join the others in the regular timetable. It could still give them enough quality time together and an additional breakfast, as well as some more sleep, using the time-turner, and posed less problems than "going to the library" each day, just after breakfast. Harry accepted the idea, of course.

"We can keep a similar schedule for the weekend," Hermione suggested. "We can use the morning as usual, and then go to Gringotts, finish what we need to do there and come back, before using the time-turner to rejoin the rest of our classmates for the day."

"What about lunch? It looks like we both need it, especially with our prolonged days."

"We can grab some while at London, I'm sure."

Sunday turned to be sunny and cold. It didn't bother them too much. They spent the morning, after their early breakfast, in 'their' abandoned classroom, adding a few hours of sleep as well, and then used the letter to go to Gringotts.

They arrived at what seemed to be a very elegant office, landing not quite gracefully. Once they managed to disentangle from each other and to stand up, they saw a goblin who looked a bit amused standing at the desk. "Welcome to Gringotts, Lord and Lady Potter. My name is Sharpclaw and I'm your main account manager. Please sit down."

As they took their places, Sharpclaw asked, "Why did you use the lady's letter to come here? I thought you would use your own."

"This is the only letter we've got," both said.

Sharpclaw frowned. "We sent a letter to each of you. Did you get the Ministry's letter?"

Harry shook his head, making the frown deepen on Sharpclaw's face. "Somebody seems to redirect your mail, probably your guardian."

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"No, your magical guardian, who happens to be your headmaster as well – Mr. Dumbledore. We shall take some steps to assure that you get our mail nevertheless, from now on."

Harry was due to some more surprises there. It turned out that the poor orphan was quite a rich man, one of the richest people in Britain, actually. After being overwhelmed with too large numbers for more than an hour, Harry's stomach grumbled quite loudly, attracting Sharpclaw's attention.

"Have you skipped lunch?" he asked.

Both teens nodded blushingly.

"Well, allow me to order a lunch for you, courtesy of Gringotts."

They soon had several trays of food brought in. Harry thought that even Ron would have found it difficult to eat that much. On a second thought – maybe not. They ate their fill and even had some desert. Harry noticed some Muggle drinks that he had never been allowed to taste at home and drank a bit of each.

Two hours later, with them wearing their Lord and Lady rings, they used the letter to return to that same abandoned classroom at Hogwarts. They made their rings invisible, as they didn't want to attract any attention. Hermione used her time-turner to bring them back to the morning, just before they came into that room, and they went back to the common room, arriving a few minutes before the other students came yawning down.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	5. Lesson

**5 Lesson**

Another week passed without anything unusual. The Potter couple kept using the time-turner to get enough time together and enough sleep to compensate for it without anybody noticing. They even started using Harry's invisibility cloak for additional reassurance.

Harry still glanced occasionally at the Slytherin table, trying to find the girl that gave him his first experience. There were a few tall seventh-year girls, but none looked familiar, and the school robes hid their figures too well to be able to use that to find her. He had certainly lost a lot of his animosity towards that house since his very enjoyable lesson, as did his other dorm mates, except for Ron. Harry thought that Ron was either not mature enough to enjoy that, or had been paired with a very unattractive girl. Although not told about it, he had a distinct feeling that all of them were Slytherin. He wondered if he should ask Hermione about her own 'lesson,' not sure he wanted to hear about her experiencing sex with anybody else.

Since finding out they were married, Harry was becoming very possessive of Hermione, just as she was acting with him. Ron had already commented about it a few times. "What do you mind where Harry goes?" he spat towards Hermione. "He's free to do as he wishes and you have no hold on him."

Hermione just grimaced at that and ignored the question. Luckily, Harry was a bit subtler.

It was Saturday evening, almost three weeks since his 'lesson,' when a seventh year Slytherin girl approached him. "Professor McGonagall has just pointed to me that I missed to teach you some facts that I should have."

Harry lifted his head to look at her. He couldn't recognize her face, but he knew that voice well. After having heard it during that fabulous night, that voice had become almost a synonym with sex for him. He even felt his body responding to that memory. "What do you suggest, then?"

"I'd like to meet you after dinner at the same place and complete your education, if that's alright with you."

Harry glanced towards Hermione, who was sitting at his side. She frowned for a moment, but then brightened and nodded her approval. Harry turned back towards the tall girl. "Fine, I'll go there after finishing dinner. How long will it take?"

"Past curfew, I'm sure." He kind of expected this answer, yet he turned towards Hermione again. She just took his hand and pressed it reassuringly. He also felt as if she was telling him she would be waiting in "their" abandoned classroom early next morning, although no word was uttered.

"Alright," he said to the girl, who nodded and left promptly.

"Are you fine with me going to be with her tonight?" he asked Hermione in a whisper.

She smiled at him. "Whatever she teaches you, I'm going to be the one who enjoys your new knowledge, and I don't mind if you enjoy her once again. I feel like I owe her."

Only Ron, who was sitting at Hermione's other side, could hear the girl's conversation, yet he was too occupied with his food to pay much attention. Others were sitting much farther, probably due to Ron's lack of table manners. Ron still heard enough to comment. "Another lesson? I thought one was more than enough! At least you enjoyed it much better than I did."

Hermione chuckled softly, trying to hide it as a cough. Harry finished eating and looked apologetically at Hermione. "Go enjoy your studies," she said with a wink, making Harry realize that she was really fine with it.

The girl was waiting in the Hospital Wing. She had already removed her robe, staying in only a short summer dress (not quite appropriate for the weather) that accentuated her figure and left almost half her breasts visible through the generous neckline. She didn't talk much. She just grabbed his hand and led him to a partition. Harry quickly cast the silencing and privacy spells before turning to her.

She looked different than before, just the way she had looked during the first time. "You're using a glamor charm, aren't you?" he asked.

She nodded. "It was required. I should have used it earlier as well, but I was too excited to think properly."

This confused Harry. "Why were you so excited?"

She sighed and sat down on the bed, patting the place at her side. "As a Slytherin, I knew since third year that I'd be asked to teach a younger boy about women, once I reached the last school year. I didn't look forward to it, as I knew it would be a Gryffindor and they are usually quite nasty with Slytherins, mainly due to the way Slytherin boys act. When the time came and I saw you were one of the boys, I thought it would be interesting to see how correct Snape's description was. None of the other girls was interested in 'the boy who lived,' making it easier for me. Then once I taught you the basics, you proved to surpass anything I've ever experienced, showing me that you really are more man than anybody I ever met. It confused me a bit, making me forget to pass some information to you, although as you seem so close with that smart girl, you may already know it. Yet this forgetfulness gave me the chance to spend another night with you, and I intend to get as much of it as possible."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry understood that she had enjoyed that night and wanted some more. As Hermione didn't mind, he was willing to cooperate as needed, but the girl seemed to have some more in her mind.

"I don't want you to cast the contraceptive charm on me. I hope that you impregnate me and make me a mother."

"But why?"

She sighed. "I have no siblings. I need to continue my line by either marrying a muggle-born or someone who doesn't need to continue his own line, and only the Wealeys have more than one male child. The other alternative is to not marry at all and get pregnant by whoever I choose. I hope you agree to be my chosen one."

Harry felt a bit panicky about it. He felt he was just a child, not ready to become a father yet. Besides, what would Hermione think about this? She had let him have some physical pleasure, not beget children. He wished he could consult with her before committing himself.

'Tell her how you feel,' he sensed. It was like Hermione was speaking inside his head. He didn't understand it, but having no better idea, he decided to do just that.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to become a father this young," he said.

"You needn't think of that. It would be just a shag, or a series of shags, if I get it my way, and nothing more for you. If I get pregnant, my child wouldn't pose a burden for you, as my family is wealthy enough to support a child through adulthood with no external help. He doesn't even need to know who helped me become a mother, and he can have no claim on you, as I'm not going to be your wife."

Harry frowned. He didn't have any memories of his parents, and he didn't want his child to miss such memories. He wanted any child of his to grow happily, knowing both his parents. Despite it being quite a foreign thought for a boy his age, he still felt strongly about it.

'Tell her you want to be involved, but only after graduating. Her child, if you impregnate her, will only be about four, by then.' Hermione's voice was even clearer in his mind this time.

"If you have my child, then I should be involved in his life as well. I don't want a child of mine to grow up without a father, even though I may not be much involved until I finish school." His voice was firm, despite the turmoil in his mind.

The girl smiled, looking relieved. "Well, I'm glad you agree, and nobody needs to know about it before you feel comfortable with it, either way."

She turned serious again. "I failed to teach you about the female menstrual cycle and some more details about pregnancy and birth. I brought a muggle book about this, so you can easily learn it."

Harry had already heard a bit about these subjects, and the book had very detailed drawings – too detailed, in some cases – that made everything perfectly clear. It still took some time to go over it, making it quite late when they turned the last page.

The girl looked anxious again. "I've now finished with what I needed to teach you. If you changed your mind and don't want to impregnate me, I'll go now."

She waited a moment. Harry smiled and took her hand in his. He couldn't say he loved her, but he had come to feel close to her. Well, they had been as close as two people can get, physically speaking, for most of a night. She tightened her hold on his hand and smiled reluctantly. "Let me remove the glamor charm. I want you to have sex with the real me, this time."

She used her wand to return to the face he had seen at dinner. She wasn't a beauty, but she was quite nice, really. "My name is Ann Robinson," the girl said shyly. She was no longer his teacher. She was just a young woman, not quite sure of herself, and clearly seeking reassurance.

Harry responded instinctively to her implicit request. He hugged her, caressed her face, traced her lips with his finger and then kissed her, trying to make her feel that he was there for her. He no longer felt like an adolescent facing an experienced woman, but as a young man protecting his current sex partner.

He didn't notice when he removed her dress nor when she removed his clothes. He then kissed, caressed and licked until she was wet and ready and proceeded to penetrate her shrine, bring her to her peak and leave some of his seed inside her. Just like the first night that they had shared, they repeated this many more times, with only short naps in-between. At a certain point, Harry wondered where this much sperm came from, as he couldn't believe it was all coming out of him, especially as he was also depositing very nice amounts inside Hermione each day, yet his body and hers didn't let his mind dwell on anything but the physical pleasures they were sharing. It wasn't as satisfying as doing it with Hermione, nor did he feel that much lust, yet it was more than enough to keep both busy for most of the night.

Ann had enough, eventually. She cuddled into Harry, put her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't wake me up when you leave. I'll probably sleep here for most of the day." She closed her eyes and fell contentedly asleep. It took Harry only a fraction of a second to do the same.

He woke up, sensing, 'I'm waiting for you in our room.' He knew it was Hermione. Very cautiously, he moved away from his bed partner, whose head was no longer on his shoulder. He still enjoyed the view, as any boy his age would. Ann was really a sight to behold, with a nice face, perfect figure, full breasts, and a trickle of sex liquids still showing between her thighs. He cleansed himself, dressed quickly, and then bent and softly kissed her cheek, before leaving, closing the partition behind him.

Hermione was already waiting, wearing only a smile. He felt himself harden at her sight and his heart filled with joy. This was his mate, his wife and his love. Ann seemed to fly out of his mind the moment he embraced Hermione and kissed her, putting everything into that kiss.

"Just one shag, for now, before we go to sleep," she said, as they reached their bed. Another orgasm later, they hugged each other tightly and fell asleep.

They followed their normal schedule that day, yet Harry stayed much longer with Hermione and even studied at her side in the library – things he hadn't normally done before.

He noticed Ann arriving almost too late for lunch, looking quite sleepy. He didn't see her at dinner.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!_**


	6. Headmaster

**6 Headmaster**

Dinner was almost over when a house elf popped near the Gryffindor table. It turned to Harry. "Lord Potter, Lady, the headmaster would like to see you at your earliest convenience. He's at his office now and will wait there until curfew. The password is 'Lemon Drops' in case you need it."

The house elf vanished as soon as it delivered its message. Ron looked at Harry with confusion. " **Lord** Potter? What the hell does that mean? And why should Hermione go with you?"

Harry tried to play it innocent. "That's probably what the headmaster wants to talk about. I assume that he trusts Hermione to explain to me anything I may not understand. I'll only know after meeting him."

Ron huffed. "You left me alone last night and you're leaving me alone again. What kind of a friend are you?"

"A busy one?" Harry tried, only making Ron huff again.

He stood up as soon as he finished eating, noticing that Hermione had also finished. "Shall we go? It's quite impolite to let the headmaster wait."

He could sense Hermione chuckle in his mind. He really needed to talk with her about this, only whenever they were alone, they got otherwise occupied. He wondered if he could communicate with her that way as well.

Hermione stood up and walked at his side. She grabbed his hand as soon as they were out of view. It made Harry feel more relaxed at once.

The door to the headmaster's room was open. "Come in, please, and close the door behind you," they heard Dumbledore even before seeing him.

They did as requested. As they came in, Dumbledore was standing at his desk, waving them at two very comfortable chairs in front of it. He only sat down after they were both seated.

He looked at them pensively for a moment before speaking. "First of all, I think I need to apologize to you, Harry, Lord Potter, as I haven't done as good a job concerning you, as I had initially thought I'd do. You see, since your parents were gone and your godparents were unable to take care of you, I had to take the role of your magical guardian. As you were growing with your blood relatives, I thought I didn't need to bother about that aspect of your life, and only concerned myself about the magical correspondence that your relatives were clearly unable to handle. I put a redirection ward on your magical mail, only excluding mail from Hogwarts or from friends. At first, I used to open each letter as it arrived and handle it appropriately. It was mostly fan-mail, that a toddler is certainly unfit to handle, and your bank reports, which I could do very little about. As time passed, I stopped handling your mail so promptly, tackling it once a week, and then only once a month. It seemed to suffice until lately."

He sighed as he shuffled some parchments on his table and took hold of two. "Today I thought of going through your mail again. There wasn't much to do, as you can see. There's your latest quarterly report from the bank and only a few fan letters. Then I noticed these two letters that have arrived almost three weeks ago."

He pushed the parchments forward, making them easily reachable by Harry, who took them and glanced quickly at their contents.

"I'd really like to know a bit more about what made these letters come," the headmaster added.

Harry looked at Hermione. A moment later he turned his head back. "It all started three weeks ago, when professor McGonagall summoned all third year boys and led us to the hospital wing, where we got our sex lessons."

The old man nodded with a smile. "Yes, I've heard you gave an outstanding performance. Much more than one, actually."

Harry felt his face turning warmer, but he kept talking. "The next day, Hermione asked me about what I've learned and asked if I'd like to demonstrate it to her."

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Yes, she also gave outstanding performance the first time, and kept practicing every few weeks, if my information is correct."

Hermione blushed deeply at that, but her hand tightened Harry's more fiercely. Harry continued. "We tried it the next day, and it turned out to somehow create a bond between us, one that is recognized as equivalent to marriage, according to Hermione's letters."

Dumbledore frowned. "So, you know it for almost three weeks. Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Like what?"

"Well, you should have not let the goblins wait, for one. You should have gone to Gringotts as soon as possible."

Harry smiled. "We've been there two weeks ago. It was really an eye-opener."

Dumbledore looked confused. "You haven't left school since last Hogsmeade weekend, as far as I know."

Harry took the Gringotts letter. "It's a portkey. We left school, stayed at Gringotts for almost half a day and came back."

Dumbledore thought some more and his face finally lightened. "You used the lady's time-turner, didn't you?"

Hermione smiled. "I couldn't let other activities take away from my studies, and I didn't want to give up the benefits of marriage either. This way, we have enough time for each other each day, and we still miss no lessons and our friends don't get suspicious."

"Should I understand that you're not interested in getting your own married couple apartment, then?" The mischief was evident in the old man's voice.

Hermione considered it for a moment. "We'd love it, but we're not ready to face all the gossip and the teasing yet. Do you have any suggestion?"

Dumbledore turned serious. "I can't stop people from talking. You'll have to face that, sooner or later, and I fear it may be much sooner than you'd like, as the marriage register is open to the public and somebody's bound to notice the new names added recently. You only need to worry about your dorm mates and closest friends, the way I see it. They may be hurt if you keep it secret for too long. I'd suggest you tell them as soon as possible. You may skip any embarrassing facts, of course."

Hermione gave it some consideration. "Fine, we can tell them this evening, or tomorrow, at the latest. Will you have our apartment ready?"

Dumbledore smiled now. "It's ready now, if you want it. Dobby will be glad to show you to it whenever you're ready."

"Dobby?" Harry questioned. "Isn't that the house elf that I helped get free from Malfoy?"

"Indeed it is, only a house elf can never stay free. Without a master, house elves lose their magic and die. By rescuing Dobby from an abusive master, you made it bond with you. Dobby is now yours, even though he may pretend to be free, as he thinks you like it that way."

Harry sighed. "According to the goblins, I already own quite a few house-elves. What am I going to do with them all?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Let them do what they like best – care for you and your belongings, the way they had done for the Potter family for many generations. They are as free as house elves can be, and if you show them your appreciation, they will be very happy indeed."

Hermione noticed that Harry was getting confused. "I think we should first tackle our dorm-mates. The other stuff may wait a bit longer. We may still need to discuss the mail some other time."

Dumbledore seemed relieved at her words. "Of course, Lady Potter. Just let me know a bit earlier, so I can be ready for you. Now, I believe you have some plans to put in motion."

Harry's bangs fell over his eyes and he pushed them aside. Dumbledore gasped. "What happened to your scar?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing that I know of. Is something wrong about it?"

"It seems to have healed. It's almost gone now. How did that happen?"

Harry seemed confused. Hermione answered instead. "That day when we bonded, after we reached our peak, I saw some tar-like substance oozing out of his scar. I vanished it and used 'episky' to close the scar. Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, Lady Potter, you acted perfectly well. I'll need to think of what that means, though."

He stood up, as soon as the teens did, and waited until they left the room before falling back on his chair. "It's days like this that make me feel my age," he said, although nobody was listening.

\/\/\/

They didn't go straight to the common room. Hermione spotted another empty room on their way and dragged Harry there, quickly assuring their privacy.

"Harry, I want to tell you a bit more about what the headmaster hinted at," she said with some urgency in her voice.

"I'm not sure I want to hear about it," he said reluctantly. "I mean – just thinking of somebody else seeing you naked makes me furious."

"At me?"

"No, at the other boy."

She smiled at that. "Don't be. Just like the girl who taught you, I've learned from them, making me ready for the man I really wanted – you. Still, as our bond gets tighter, we may get some glimpses into each-other's memories. It wouldn't do for you to see some fragments that may unnerve or confuse you, if I can tell you all beforehand."

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Well, it was at the autumn equinox, shortly after my fourteenth birthday. Professor McGonagall showed me a few pictures of older boys and I had to choose the one to first open me. I already knew what it meant, as all girls get a first lesson about the changes their bodies are going through shortly after reaching Hogwarts. She also made it clear that these were glamoured faces, as we needn't know who that person is."

"So, you didn't even know how he looked?"

She smiled. "You didn't know either. You only knew she was a girl, or a young woman. I knew he was a seventh year and experienced enough to make my first time enjoyable."

"Was it?"

Hermione seemed reluctant. "I think it was, but not completely. Once the boy I had chosen led me to a room, reserved for that purpose, he didn't seem so eager. 'I didn't know it would be you,' he said. 'Why? Don't you like me?' I asked. 'Oh, you look fine. Better than fine, really, but I didn't think I'd have a mu... ggleborn to teach.' He blushed a bit – the glamour didn't cover that. 'I assure you we're built the same as the pureblood,' I told him. That made him smile. 'I know. I've already checked that more than once.' He then proceeded to give me some explanations of what we were going to do. I already knew most of it from my reading. He then said that we needed to get undressed and he asked me if I liked him to be naked first and if I wanted to undress him or for him to undress me, as some girls like. I let him get undressed alone, and he let me check his body from all direction. I was a bit disappointed by the size of his flaccid member, but when I tried to feel it, my touch made it harden and lengthen. I then let him undress me, and he did this expertly, making me quite horny in the process and not too conscious of being fully exposed to somebody who was actually a stranger. He then said that I looked better than all the girls he'd seen before. I was sure he exaggerated, but I still enjoyed the compliment. He then continued to hug, caress and tease my body, until I was really ready, by which time his erection seemed more than satisfactory. He was very tender when he opened me and it barely even hurt. I expected him to shag me seriously after that, but he soon reached his peak, way before I was even close to mine."

Harry grimaced at that. He didn't like anybody to touch Hermione now, but he could fully understand how frustrated she must have felt at the time.

"I thought he owed me to help me reach my own climax, as he had already reached one, yet his member softened and was clearly unable to do the job. I thought that some rest could help, as the books stated. He actually fell asleep for about half an hour. I then started caressing his member, and it became erect soon. I just straddled him and pushed him inside, riding him until I finally reached my first climax. He reached his a moment later, I think."

Harry didn't like to think of it, but was glad that Hermione got some satisfaction out of it.

"I let him sleep much longer this time, but I still wanted some more. After a while I tried awakening his erection with my tits, but they aren't big enough for that. They may get bigger, though, before we reach adulthood. I then remembered that sucking the penis may bring an erection. I wasn't really sure how to do it, and that organ was quite sticky. I had to remind myself that it was only my juices and his semen that caused that stickiness, and they're supposed to taste fine. I tried it. It wasn't too bad, and I was rewarded by another erection. This time, I let him be on top and I directed his hands to where I wanted them. It helped me reach a much more satisfying peak. We both fell asleep after that. When we woke up in the morning, he was sporting another erection, his 'morning wood,' as he called it. I still didn't want it to go to waste. We had another shag, and I had a nice orgasm this time as well, although not as good as the last during the night."

* * *

 _I'm sure some of you are satisfied that Hermione's story is out. It will continue in the next chapter._

 _As for now,_ _ **Please Review!**_

 _ **A.N.** I always wonder why some people don't pay attention to what they read. One reviewer commented on girls having sex at 11. They're 13, at least (third year) and Hermione is 14 by then. Still illegal to experience sex in most civilized countries, but that has never stopped them, even when younger._

 _Other commented about it being a Victorian society, so early sex would be a taboo. Well, Hermione explains it in the fourth chapter: "_ _The 'lessons' we've got should have prevented us from being magically wed. In order for a marriage to be magically accepted, the parties involved, or the woman, at least, must not have had sex with anybody but their spouses. By keeping the marriages from being magically acceptable, people who want to divorce can do it without resorting to complicated and potentially dangerous rituals." That should be incentive enough._

 _Another commented on how he would have demolished Hogwarts, had a child of his been there and taken part in this. Well, all magical parents should have already known about this and probably accepted it, or they would have sent their children somewhere else (assuming other schools didn't have similar lessons). It's only the Muggle families that would be surprised by this, but the magical community largely disregards Muggles._

 _Some others pointed to the first child being the heir. It's normally the first LEGITIMATE child, not one begotten out of wedlock, so Hermione's child is safe in his heir position._

 _I hope it's clearer now._


	7. Partners

**7 Partners**

"Do you know who he is?"

"Not really. I saw he had a Slytherin uniform, when we got dressed, and I think I've identified his voice a few times, when passing near the Slytherin table, but that's all. I had other experiences with boys of my choice, though, as the headmaster hinted at."

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to hear, but Hermione seemed eager to tell. "As I knew that practice makes perfect, and the more sex partners I have, the less I'd be prone to look elsewhere after I settle down, I decided to shag some boy every month, just before my period was expected. I chose them at the library, which meant that I've been with only sixth and seventh year Ravenclaw boys. I enjoyed most of them, and they certainly enjoyed being with me. It also helped me learn some more about what boys like or dislike and how to make them more willing to do what I wanted them to do. You may now enjoy the results of that practice."

"Weren't you afraid they'd talk about you, consider you a slut?" he wondered.

"Not really. I only did this once a month, while most girls do it once a week or even more often. Parvati does it usually twice a week, and Lavender tries to have at least one per day, unless it's her period, as do many other girls." She went silent for a moment. "I knew that the third year boys would have their lessons during the spring, and I was waiting for you to know what to do, so I could be yours. I even considered teaching you myself, but I thought it might have freaked you away."

Harry was silent for a moment, yet he grabbed Hermione's hand and pressed it reassuringly. "Is that why you let me be with that girl once again and even to impregnate her, if possible?"

"Well, I didn't want you to feel trapped with me. I wanted to be yours, but I thought we'd get married only a few years after graduation, not during third year. There are still many things you may want to experience and I won't hold you back from them. I only hope you will still want me even after that." He sensed her insecurity return and moved to hug her.

Another question suddenly nagged in his mind. "If all that sex was supposed to prevent you from magically wedding anybody, then how come we're magically wed?"

She smiled, although he could tell she wasn't quite sure of the answer. "Well, it should have prevented the wedding ceremony from creating a magical marriage bond. It probably doesn't affect other kinds of bonds, like the one we're sharing, that is legally equivalent to marriage, but is magically very different."

Harry nodded, tightening his hug.

Hermione didn't let it last, though. "We need to face Ron now. We may talk some more later, after we're in our own apartment. Maybe not just talk."

The implied promise made Harry more relaxed. They left that room hand in hand, and reached the Gryffindor common room still holding hands.

Ron looked furious, although he didn't even look at their hands. "Hermione, your cat tried once again to eat my rat. I don't think he got it, but I can't find my rat either. Make sure to keep that menace away from my rat!"

Hermione tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry, Ron, but somebody else must have let it free, as I've not been in the dorms since morning."

"It doesn't matter. You should keep it locked anyway! Now, where have you two been since dinner?"

Harry shrugged. "The headmaster wanted to talk with us, remember?"

"Alright, but why are you holding hands with Hermione? She's a girl, you know." It sounded as if Ron had just discovered that fact.

"I know, and it makes me enjoy her presence more. Actually, that's some of what the headmaster wanted to talk with us. Would you like me to tell you?"

"Fine. Will you help me search for my rat later?"

"I'll help as much as I can. Now, come sit on that sofa with us."

Harry walked, still holding Hermione's hand tightly, to a sofa near the fire and sat in the middle, with Hermione on one side and Ron on the other. He thought of using the silencing charm, only there was no object to cast it on. He cast the privacy shield instead.

"Hey, isn't this what those girls tried to teach us?" Ron seemed to recognize the spell.

"Yes, it seems to be useful at different times. I think we may need it now."

"Why? What did the headmaster tell you?"

Harry sighed. "He told me he was my magical guardian since I lost my parents and that he redirected most of my mail to him."

Ron frowned. "Why should he get your mail? It's private."

"He said he didn't want magical mail to come to my relatives' house. You know how they dislike anything magical."

Ron grimaced, remembering the summer before second year. Harry took the ministry's letter out of his pocket. "He then found this letter in my mail and wanted to find some more about it."

"What is it?" Ron didn't like reading any more than strictly necessary.

"It's the ministry's letter, congratulating me for getting bonded with Hermione."

"A bond? What's that?"

Harry sighed. Although Ron stayed relatively calm, having to explain everything was quite stressing. "None of us know what kind of bond that is or how it came to be, and the headmaster couldn't help us about it. We only know that it makes us legally married and eligible to a married couple lodging."

"This can't be true! You're both too young to get married! It must be some kind of prank. You should check with the twins."

Hermione was losing her patience. She made her ring visible and shoved it in front of Ron's eyes. "Does this look like a prank? It's the Lady Potter ring."

Ron studied the ring. It looked extremely expensive and quite ancient. It had a large ruby with a griffin engraved on it, to be used as signet ring, decorated with many smaller precious stones and sparkling brightly. "No, it's genuine. You really are Lady Potter, married to Harry, Lord Potter. Where does it leave me, though?"

Harry didn't like this new direction. "It doesn't change much for you. We're still the same people we were before, we still have the same likes and dislikes as before, we shall only have our separate apartment, but you will probably be able to visit there as much as you'd want to."

"Aren't you sure?"

Harry shrugged. "We don't even know where it is or what it is. I assume we can sleep there, but we can't be sure of anything else until we get there."

Ron gave it some thought. "You'll have to tell others as well, as you can't keep that secret."

Harry sighed. "We know, especially with Parvati and Lavender being Hermione's dorm mates until now. They're bound to notice."

Ron smiled. "Well, good luck to you. I don't think it's going to be easy for you, but I'll try to help as much as I can. I'm still your friend."

Harry smiled back. "We know."

He now canceled the privacy shield and stood up, grabbing Hermione's hand as soon as both were stable on their feet. "Let's go to the boys' dorm, to tell the others. We may inform the girls separately."

Luckily, both Lavender and Parvati were in the common room. Hermione asked them to come to the boy's room, where Neville, Seamus and Deam joined them soon.

Once everybody was present, Harry closed the door and silenced it, before addressing the others. "Hermione and I are moving out from the dorms after we finish this meeting. As we were informed by the headmaster, we formed some kind of bond that makes us legally married, so he expects us to move to a married couple lodging. We don't yet know what kind of bond this is nor how it was created. This should not change much in the way we all act with each other. We're still the same as before, only now we are bonded. We may be able to tell you more after we find out where our new lodging is."

Parvati had to comment. "Whatever bond that is, you probably shagged to get it. Most magical bonds between genders start with sex."

Ron's face got red as he turned to Harry. "You shagged Hermione?"

Hermione was quick to make it clear. "Ron, all third year girls started shagging soon after we started school, just as you had your first shag a few weeks ago. It's our choice whom and when to shag or not. I wanted Harry to shag me."

"I didn't think..." Ron started.

Hermione wouldn't budge. "Ron, most people, both male and female, enjoy sex. I certainly enjoy it and I found Harry to be a very satisfying partner. Now, as we're bonded, it's even his duty."

"Is he that good?" Parvati got suddenly interested.

"The best!"

"How can you know? Do you even have any experience?" Lavender asked. She didn't seem to have a high opinion about the bookworm.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "I don't have as much experience as you, but compared to six or seven I had before, Harry is the best by a very large margin."

"You shagged six boys?" Ron had difficulty understanding.

"Six men – all sixth or seventh year, and each gave me several orgasms before parting." The others got silent. Harry could see that the girls seemed confused, finding that their bookworm dorm mate was much more than expected. Ron looked completely bewildered and the other boys were scanning the girls with some renewed interest, after having understood that they were not too shy to enjoy some sex. Harry thought that he and Hermione should better leave before some new, more embarrassing questions arose. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they quickly returned to the common room.

"Dobby!" he called.

The little house elf popped in immediately. "What can Dobby do for The Great Harry Potter Sir and his gracious Lady?"

Harry sighed. "First of all, I believe you should just call us Harry and Hermione. It will make your speech more intelligible."

"Sure, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby can do. What else?"

"Can you lead us to our assigned couple apartment and then bring our stuff there as well?"

"Sure! Follow me!" Dobby walked to one of the large paintings on the back wall and whispered some words. The painting turned aside, revealing a short corridor that opened into another room. As they walked in, that room was found to be a smaller version of the common room, including two sofas facing the fireplace, two desks, suitable for doing homework, two chairs, a small kitchenette and several bookshelves, only half filled. A door in one of the walls led to a large bedroom, where a double bed stood in the center, with two night tables at its sides, a dresser, a toilet table and some more shelves. Two doors on another wall were evident. One led to a modest bathroom, good enough for two people to get ready together, while the other was just a walk-in closet, large enough to keep all their clothes and then some.

"Dobby will bring your things now," the house elf said, leaving the two alone.

Hermione looked around and a smile started spreading on her face. "It reminds me of my parents' bedroom, only it looks more antique. I think I will enjoy trying some new positions with you here."

"We also have some books," Harry pointed out.

"Yes. Once we're sated, we may have a look at them as well. Now, how about a good bath first, my dear husband?"

Harry couldn't answer, as Dobby popped in with his trunk. "Dobby will prepare your bath, Master and Mistress."

They didn't even have time to protest, as Dobby was already filling the large bathtub and checking the water. Hermione stayed reluctant only for a moment. She then shrugged and started undressing. Harry did the same. When Dobby finished filling the bathtub, both naked teens stepped into it, cuddling in the warm water. Dobby retreated quickly. They barely even noticed, as the water seemed to have given them some new ideas for fun.

They had three orgasms each before they started to use the bathtub for its intended purpose. Once clean, Hermione insisted on them brushing their teeth before going to bed. Harry complied. Seeing his naked wife brushing her teeth at his side, her breasts wiggling as she moves, was certainly something he looked forward to enjoying many more times.

Dobby had evidently made the bed and put clean pajamas for each, yet both ignored the clothes, going naked to bed. More than an hour later, after enjoying several more orgasms, they finally fell asleep, sated – for a while.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	8. Sharing

**8 Sharing**

They followed their usual morning routine, the next day. Dobby brought them breakfast to bed, after the first set of orgasms, and they had several more before falling asleep again. They took a quick shower, with some more love making, when they woke up, and then used the time turner to return to the morning and join their friends for breakfast, just as usual.

As their apartment was adjacent to the common room, they followed their normal routine, which was a relief for Ron, who feared they might abandon him, once they were an official couple.

Yet not everything stayed as usual. Harry noticed Parvati and Lavender giggling a lot and then they called Hermione, who cast a privacy shield around them while the three talked. Harry felt a bit surprised, when he suddenly found himself hearing their conversation in his mind.

'Is Harry really as good as you said yesterday?' He thought this was Lavender.

'Maybe even better. He's given me about ten orgasms since we had that meeting last night, and each was fabulous.'

'Don't be so greedy, then. We'd like to enjoy some as well."

'I'm not sure it's wise to do it. After you'd be with him every other man may prove disappointing.'

'Aren't you afraid he may find you disappointing after being with other girls?"

'Why should I? I'm quite confident in my sex-appeal, and I've learned and practiced well enough to keep him happy. I only wish my face looked better...'

Harry didn't like to hear that. 'You're beautiful!' he tried to make her hear him.

'Thank you, Harry. I'm glad you think that way, but I still don't feel I am.'

It was now Parvati who talked. 'Do you mind if we have our chance with him, despite your warning?'

He sensed Hermione's hesitation as she considered the fores and the cons. 'Fine. There's an unused classroom not too far from here. I'll show you where. You can then use some spells to have your own choice of furniture for the event. Make sure to use the proper privacy spells and let Harry cast the contraceptive charm – it will protect you for several days, I'm sure.'

Soon enough, the three girls went out. Hermione returned a few minutes later. "They couldn't decide who'd go first, so they're both waiting for you. Have fun!"

Both girls were eager to rid him of his clothes when he arrived there. Once naked, he took off their clothes. Both were giggling nervously as their assets got exposed, yet seemed even more eager. Harry enjoyed it just as well. Lavender was a bit plumper and had larger breasts than Hermione, and he loved playing with them as much as he had enjoyed Ann's. Parvati was much darker all over, reminding him of a bronze statue. Her tits were still quite small, even compared to Hermione's, yet their nipples were large enough and quite sensitive to his touch.

The girls didn't seem to reach an agreement about who would go first, so Harry tried to be with both of them at once. He caressed and teased each with one hand, while his mouth moved repeatedly from one to the other, kissing, nipping, teasing and eventually licking all their sensitive spots. Having spent a month doing just this with his bond mate had given him enough experience. He still tried some minor variations with each, discovering that each had somewhat different preferences. He then penetrated Lavender, pumping into her a few times, and then doing the same with Parvati. Both girls reached their peaks before he felt even close to his. He let them calm down a bit, caressing their bodies, before he resumed his alternate pumping, bringing them to another climax and finally spilling into Lavender.

The girls seemed incoherent way after he had recovered. Harry still felt a bit horny, if only due to seeing these two sprawled naked in front of him, yet he wanted Hermione. He quickly put on his clothes, said "Thank you, ladies, for a very enjoyable session," and left the room. He knew that Hermione was already waiting in bed for him.

Parvati approached them at breakfast, the next day. "I'd like my twin to have such a fabulous experience as well. Do you agree to meet her and me at the same place, shortly after dinner?"

Harry could sense Hermione giggling in her mind. 'Go for it! You'd gain a memory of a lifetime, shagging two twins at once,' she talked in his mind.

"I'd be honored," he said, a bit exaggeratedly. Parvati only giggled and ran to talk with her twin.

Harry turned around and looked at the twin girls. Parvati seemed enthusiastic, while Padma looked quite reluctant, yet she nodded her agreement, eventually, blushing furiously. Hermione thought she ought to update Harry about her. "Like all third year girls, she had her first time that same night as the others, but she didn't try it again since, gaining herself a lot of teasing from Parvati and Lavender. Now, Parvati probably thinks that being with you may change her sister's mind about this."

Harry didn't feel so sure that he deserved all the praise from Hermione and the other girls, yet they seemed to know better… He just accepted this as another fact of life that he may never understand.

Unlike the previous evening, Parvati was eager for Harry to pay her sister most of his attention, to start with. While Harry was removing Padma's clothes caressingly, trying to entice her even before reaching bed, Parvati removed her clothes quickly and efficiently, and then sat on the conjured bed and enjoyed looking at the other two. Harry didn't really mind. He concentrated on Padma, who seemed to slowly lose her inhibitions. By the time they reached the bed, Padma was giving as much as Harry, taking full part in the action. Once in bed, Padma seemed to get even wilder, mounting Harry and riding him with abandon. The way she acted, Harry wasn't sure he would be able to resist for long. He moved one hand to her clit and started rubbing, in rhythm with her movements, while his other hand was caressing and teasing her nipples. Padma's movements got even wilder and Harry felt her inner walls squeezing his member tightly, bringing him to his peak as well. Padma fell exhausted on his chest. Harry's hands moved automatically to hug her.

Parvati didn't seem to stay patient any longer. She only waited long enough for her sister to stop her spasms after her orgasm, before she pushed her aside and took her place on Harry's other side. She preferred to let her partner be on top, so it seemed.

Harry was becoming very aware of the fact that Parvati was already quite experienced. She used her hands expertly to revive his readiness and then directed him into her body. Harry knew exactly what she wanted and felt quite eager to comply. He pumped into her, as expected, but also kept caressing all the places that he knew to make her enjoy their union better, eventually giving Parvati two orgasms before reaching his own.

By the time he calmed down, Padma had already recovered from her first round and was quite eager for an encore. Harry found that he didn't want to disappoint her. He repeated what he did with her sister, giving her a fair share of his attention.

Both twins seemed to take much longer to recuperate, and Harry felt eager to return to his wife. As much as he enjoyed these exotic beauties, none could compete with Hermione, for all he cared. He got quickly dressed, and then caressed both faces and said "Goodbye," before hurrying back to his apartment.

"How was it?" Hermione asked him.

"It was fine, I suppose."

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

Harry was not sure he could phrase his feelings correctly. "I enjoyed it very much. They are both fabulous and each could make a man very happy, but they aren't you. It's you that I love and it's you that I want to be with. The others don't really matter, even if I can still enjoy them, mainly physically."

"Would you like to enjoy me now?" she asked teasingly.

"Always, but feeling you near, knowing we are together and always will be, is much more important for me. As much as I enjoy sex with you, it's not the only thing that unites us, nor the most important one."

Hermione pounced on him and kissed him for all her worth, surprising Harry. He knew she could be sentimental, at time, but this was much more than he had previously noticed. He still liked it. Their kissing wasn't immediately followed by love making. Harry enjoyed hugging her and feeling loved by her for quite a while. He then took a shower, making him feel much cleaner, despite using the cleansing spell after being with the twins.

When he got out of his shower, Hermione would wait no longer. She kissed him fiercely and let her hands roam over his body. He responded immediately, as always, and they then enjoyed a long series of mind-blowing orgasms before exhaustion made them fall asleep.

Harry felt lucky that no other girls asked for that kind of service again. Despite having enjoyed his encounters with the girls, he felt like it was improper in too many ways, and worst of all, from his point of view, it felt like double cheating. As a married man he felt like he shouldn't have sex with anyone but his wife, and if spending time with a nice girl, she deserved getting his full attention, yet he was thinking of Hermione and comparing each girl with her, finding them lacking. Hermione seemed to sense his feelings, as she didn't let any other girl approach him, although he noticed her talking with some more girls from various houses and ages.

They were surprised when the tall Slytherin girl, that Harry identified as Ann Robinson, approached them during lunch. "Lord and Lady Potter, may I request an audience with you?"

Harry was confused by that official tone, letting Hermione respond. "Of course. When do you want it?"

"As soon as possible, if you don't mind, and somewhere private, please."

"We have a lesson soon, but we can meet later. How about four o'clock?"

Ann smiled tightly. "I have a lesson until four thirty, I can skip it, if you like."

Hermione frowned. "No need to jeopardize your studies. We can meet you then. There's an unused room on the corridor near the charms classroom. Will that be alright?"

Ann smiled. "I know where you mean. I'll come there as soon as class is over. Thank you very much!"

Ann parted promptly.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. "Why are you befriending a snake?"

"She's a very nice young woman who gave me that lesson. I'm quite sure all those girls were Slytherins, and they all seemed quite nice. You shouldn't judge them all by Malfoy," Harry said. Ron was the only one still treating the whole Slytherin house as before.

"Speaking of the devil..." Hermione whispered in his ear.

Draco Malfoy, who had left them alone since their marriage became public, was now approaching. "Is that true that you found your Mudblood wife so unsatisfying, that you sleep around with others?" he asked mockingly.

"I find my wife much more than merely satisfying, and you should speak respectfully of Lady Potter, or the House Protection may be invoked to protect her," Harry answered, trying to intimidate the blond ponce.

"You can't force me to respect a Mudddddd..." Draco's tongue seemed to have got glued to his teeth, making him unable to speak. He looked first livid and then frightened, as he turned around and started running out of the Great hall, probably to the Hospital Wing.

"Poor Draco," Hermione said, not quite meaning it.

Harry shrugged. "He should have known better than to insult you."

He expected Snape to come running, but the hated professor didn't seem inclined to do anything. He was actually speaking with Professor McGonagall quite amicably.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	9. Ann

**9 Ann**

Ann was already waiting for them near that abandoned classroom, looking quite anxious. Harry didn't ask her why. He was sure he would learn it soon enough, once they assured their privacy. Hermione opened the door and cast some spells to clean the room and make it comfortable. It was actually a fully furnished class, so that all they needed was three chairs. Hermione still used another spell to make them padded and more comfortable. Ann seemed surprised by the knowledge and power that the younger girl used so offhandedly, but said nothing.

Harry held the chair for Hermione to sit down and then sat at her side. Ann stayed standing. "Lord Potter, Lady Potter, I'm ashamed to tell you that your generous cooperation in trying to impregnate me has brought no results. Evidently, I was too excited at the chance you've given to me and failed to notice that it was too close to my period to result in impregnation. I therefore plead to you to give me another chance, as the reasons I asked for the first have not changed."

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry, who simply shrugged. She could sense that he wasn't really glad to do this, but didn't object either, and she felt both thankful to this young woman for making her own union with Harry possible, and also some compassion, as it was evident that the girl would have liked something different, only it was impossible for her to get it. "Do you know when the best time for this is?" she asked.

The young woman seemed a bit unsure. "My period has never been too stable, and that makes it hard to predict. As I got my period ten days ago, I think that the day after tomorrow should be about right, but I may need to consult with the healer first." She was evidently unhappy about that.

Hermione gave it a thought. "If I remember correctly, there's a spell to tell your fertile days apart. I've only tried it once, and it seemed to work. Do you want me to check you?"

The tall girl nodded. Hermione stood up and approached her. "You should take off your robes, though. It's more accurate with fewer layers of cloth."

Ann didn't hesitate. She took her robe off, and then removed her blouse and her skirt, staying clad in only her underwear. Hermione didn't comment. She concentrated for a moment and then cast a spell, moving her wand in a kind of spiral. A moment later, a foggy circle appeared in front of Ann's belly and quickly turned opaque blue with reddish fringes.

"You need to wait three more days," Hermione told her. "You may then need Harry to do his part for a few more days to assure impregnation. I know a spell to check it, if you're interested."

Ann seemed still confused. "Are you saying that you don't mind if Harry shags me for several days in a row?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've already agreed to him impregnating you. As the mother of his child, you're going to be a part of the family, even if not official. I'm sure he would like to keep you happy, if only for the benefit of his child, so..."

"I really don't know what to say, Lady Potter. I can only thank you and tell you that you gained yourself an ally for as long as I live." Both were surprised as a bright flash appeared, confirming this as a magical vow.

"I believe you two are very powerful. Just the magic you've used here would be very taxing for every seventh year, and you did it as if it was as easy as a child's games," Ann said.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't feel like I'm that strong. I just try to learn everything as well as can be, and then I need very little magic to make it work. I need a lot more when I'm still practicing and not doing things quite right,"

Ann just shook her head in disbelief. "Whatever you say… Where shall I meet Lord Potter? It may not be wise to deal with this publicly, as we want it to stay a secret until you graduate, at least."

Hermione considered it. "You can meet here, on Sunday, after lunch, or after dinner, or we can find someplace closer to the library, where you may pretend to study while being with Harry. That may actually work better, now that I think of it."

Ann smiled. "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin in disguise?" she teased her.

Hermione stayed serious. "The hat considered that, but as I'm a Muggle-born and cunning is not my strongest trait, it looked for something more suitable."

"The hat considered Slytherin for me as well!" Harry said, sounding surprised.

"You could certainly help raise the intelligence level of the current third year Slytherin. They really are a disgrace," Ann commented.

A few minutes later, they walked out of the room, leaving it in its original state. Ann moved it in one direction while the Potter left it in the other.

By Sunday morning, Hermione had already tagged a certain room on a side corridor, close enough to the library. She used a school owl to let Ann find it, and made sure to send Harry there a bit earlier, with strict instructions about how to make the room suitable for his needs.

Ann was already waiting inside, looking a bit unsure of herself. She only watched when Harry secured their privacy and then when he cast the charms that Hermione had taught him, turning the dusty classroom into a sparkling bedroom, complete with fragrant candle lights and heavy drapes on the windows. He then approached Ann. As they stood close enough to start undressing each other, he noticed that she was not towering above him as much as before. She noticed it as well.

"You're taller now," she said.

"Boys my age have occasional growth spurts," he said, not thinking much of it.

"You've grown about three inches in less than two months. Is that normal?"

Harry didn't know and didn't really care. He only found it more comfortable to entice her, as he was now closer to her size. Ann cooperated nicely. She initiated a kiss, eased by the smaller height difference, as Harry let his hands roam. It then went almost like the previous time.

Two hours later, after quite a few orgasms, Ann agreed that it was enough for the day. She reluctantly let go of Harry, who used a different cleansing charm this time, one that didn't remove any of the sperm he had left inside her. They got dressed silently.

"You should leave now and spend some time at the library," he told her. "I'll make the room resume its previous state and leave as well."

"Will you meet me here tomorrow, at the same time?" There was a pleading undertone in her question.

"I have quidditch practice, so I may be a bit late, but I'll come, as promised. Hermione may be here earlier, to check for impregnation."

"Fine, I'll leave now." She gave his lips a fleeting kiss on her way to the door. Harry was still wondering about it when he reached his bedroom, where Hermione was waiting.

"Can you understand why she kissed me?" he asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I think that she's falling in love with you."

"How can she? I mean, I'm not yet fourteen while she's close to eighteen. I'm just a child compared to her."

"She doesn't see you that way. She sees a man who can make her incoherent with several orgasms in a row; a man who is willing to impregnate her and be a real father to her child. I think it started when you gave her several orgasms during your first 'lesson' and it keeps growing stronger every time she meets you. I can't really blame her, though. I've been in love with you since before I even knew what it was." She then proceeded to show her love to him, just as he was doing with her.

By Wednesday evening, Hermione's charm indicated that Ann was impregnated. It was not yet sure if it would catch, though. "I suggest you refrain from any physical exercise for a few more days, until the fertilized egg settles into your womb. Once that happens, you may continue your life normally until your pregnancy shows, which may take more than three months, I believe," Hermione told her. "Just to be sure, have the healer check you next week."

Ann seemed to be of mixed feelings. She really liked the idea of being already impregnated. It was more than doing her duty to her family – she actually felt like she was proving her female heritage as well. On the other side, it meant no more sex with Harry for quite a while, and that was something she had quickly become addicted to. It was still very clear what she should do.

"Alright. I have a lot to study for my NEWTs, and that involves mostly my mind and very little physical effort. A week from now, I'll get my medical check and I'll send you an owl with the results."

"Use a school owl for that, not your own." Hermione suggested, "and let us know when you have the child, but be cautious not to expose your connection with us. It may attract undue attention to you or the child."

Ann nodded seriously. She then smiled sadly. "From now on, you'll have Harry all for yourself. I hope you know what a treasure he is."

"I know. We've already had some adventures together and I know him as well as I know myself. Maybe even better."

"Take care," they both said as they parted.

\/\/\/

Harry had no time to think about Ann. His quidditch training got more rigorous as the game against the Slytherin team approached. Despite feeling more than friendly with a certain Slytherin girl, he still wanted to win this game. And he did! He beat Malfoy squarely, despite all the fouls that were played to prevent just this. It was a fabulous win and Harry felt elated.

He hadn't paid much thought to the summer vacation, being so occupied. Hermione had. "My parents are inviting us to spend the summer vacation with them," she told Harry one evening.

Harry paled. He was certainly enjoying being married with Hermione, yet facing her parents and telling them how that happened...

"Don't worry. I've told them everything about the sex education at the fall equinox, about me practicing after that and about bonding with you. They may have their reservations about the whole process, but they accept it, as long as I'm happy with it. Just keep me happy, and they'll accept you willingly."

"But what about..."

"I've also written to your aunt, telling her you will no longer live with her. I got a very short reply from your uncle. 'Good riddance!' He must be a very nice man..."

End of term exams followed, and although Hermione had tried to help Hagrid save Buckbeak, its fate seemed to have been decided. This had affected her enthusiasm in bed only marginally. And then they had the skirmish with Sirius Black, eventually finding that he was innocent, yet unable to prove it due to Wormtail fleeing capture. Hermione was forced to use the time turner once again, rescuing both Sirius and Buckbeak from injustice, while giving Harry the chance to use his magnificent patronus as well.

Only during the farewell feast, when Harry noticed Ann, looking a bit ill, at the Slytherin table, he finally asked, "Did she tell you if it succeeded?"

Hermione smiled. "It did. She's expecting a son now."

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table again. Ann was talking with one of her dorm mates and laughing, despite looking quite pale. She seemed happy, and he felt content about it. He hugged Hermione tighter now. He knew he was going to meet his in-laws the next day; he knew he would have to explain more than he would be comfortable with, yet it was all fine, as long as he had Hermione with him. He didn't yet know what the future was holding for them, but he felt that he could face everything along with Hermione. They would have their own children some day, but for the time being, that didn't bother him, nor the baby he had started with Ann. It would all be just fine, eventually.

* * *

 _So, we reached the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _As usual,_ _**Please Review!**_


End file.
